Attendance is Mandatory
by Mahala
Summary: "I expect ALL your team to attend this year's Christmas Ball." Simple enough. What could possibly go wrong?  Rated K plus for occasional coarse language and very mild innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mac Taylor sped along the deserted side road his shoes splashing through the icy puddles. He saw his prey turn the corner not thirty yards ahead of him. As Mac approached the corner he skidded to a stop wishing he had better shoes for chasing suspects in such conditions. He leant against the wall. His breath misted in the air as he risked a quick look around the corner. He ducked back, a triumphant look coming over his face. It was a dead-end. A tall chain-link fence blocked the end of the street and the man he had been chasing was standing staring at it as he realised that there was no way he could get over it. Mac hesitated as he took another glance at the man's right hand. A revolver, six shots. Mac counted in his head : two outside the bar, one further along the road, one at the last corner that had ricocheted off a lamp post. Four shots … not good!

Spotting a discarded newspaper on the ground, Mac checked out the lighting in the alley. The gunman would be firing into the light. He decided to take a risk and grabbed the newspaper.

"NYPD. You've got nowhere to run. Put your gun on the ground, hands on your head now!" he shouted with as much authority as he could. He whipped around the corner both hands holding the paper as if it were a gun, all the while hoping the gunman would not realise that he was unarmed. As he predicted the gunman, surprised at being challenged, spun around and loosed off a shot as Mac ducked back around the corner. The bullet clipped the brickwork just above his head sending a chunk that caught him on the cheek. Mac flinched. Perhaps that was a little too close for comfort but he had achieved his objective. Five!

"Just one more!" said Mac to himself and then to the gunman. "You're under arrest! Drop the gun. Turn around, hands on your head." The gunman hesitated unsure what to do.

At that moment a fire door to the gunman's left swung open and a man in a chef's whites stepped out into the street with two bags in either hand. The gunman jumped almost as much as the man in the doorway. It was only a second before the gunman leapt forward through the door pushing the hapless chef into the street.

"Dammit!" Mac tossed the paper and tore after him only just managing to get through the door before it closed. Mac pursued the man through the kitchens dodging men with trays of food, ducking under the arm of a waiter whose tray of glasses tumbled through the air before landing with a resounding crash. Shouts, yells and a variety of insults followed in their wake as the two men tore through the crowded room.

Mac's target yanked open a door and disappeared momentarily from sight. Mac dodged past a young woman in black skirt and white blouse, swinging her round, leaving her open-mouthed as he muttered "Excuse me!" and disappeared after the gunman.

A long brightly-lit corridor stretched away in both directions. Flicking his head left and right Mac heard a door bang. He crossed to the door and pushed it open cautiously. Seeing nothing, he dodged around the door to find himself in pitch-blackness. He flung himself to one side, fists clenched, heart pounding but he heard nothing but the sound of his own breathing. Taking a deep breath he willed himself calmer. It was unbearably hot so he clawed at his throat loosening his tie and collar. As the rushing in his ears stopped he could hear sounds of gentle piano music, the clink of glasses and the muted sounds of quiet conversation coming from above him. He took in his surroundings as his eyes adapted to the darkened room, a contrast after the bright lights of the corridor.

Mac's immediate thought was "T_heatre...?_"as he appeared to be in a room with boxes overflowing with a variety of decorations. He spotted a large pink valentines heart on it's side, rolled up banners arranged in a pyramid, a crate with red, white and blue bunting, and some instrument cases laid out on tables along the back wall.

A creaking sound from the other side of the room caught his attention. He tilted his head to listen unconsciously biting his bottom lip as he concentrated. The sound was repeated. "_Footsteps on stairs …?_" His eyes were becoming more accustomed to the dark and glancing to his left he noticed a short flight of wooden steps curving upwards. His gunman must have ran further into the room and was now making his way up to what Mac assumed was a stage via the stairs on the other side. Mac took the stairs nearest to him, carefully stepping on the edge of the treads pausing every so often to listen.

As he neared the top he noticed a heavy black curtain. The sounds of conversation and music were getting louder. He pulled the curtain aside and peaked through the crack. He was surprised to see that he was sandwiched between a wall to his right and heavy black curtains to his left. There was barely enough room for one man to pass. Mac smiled to himself. There was his gunman centre stage peering out at the audience through the gap in the curtains. What to do? He couldn't risk any bystanders getting hurt. Mac hesitated wondering if his gunman had had a chance to reload. That question was answered for him as the gunman ducked his head back through the curtains and glanced down to check his gun. He flipped the barrel out and closed it again muttering a curse under his breath. Mac knew it was now or never.

Flinging aside the curtain to the stairs, he crossed the small stage in a few strides and hurled himself at the man and sent him flying into the heavy black curtaining drawn across the stage. However something at the other side of the curtain arrested his fall. Mac yanked the man towards him grabbing his wrist. He spun him round and pushed him against the wall. Mac tried to force the man to drop the gun by slamming his gun hand repeatedly against the roughened surface but his adversary was able to use the wall as leverage to swing Mac around. As he did so Mac used his own tactic against him. Mac pressed himself against the wall and pushed with all his might while not letting go of the gunman's wrist. They both fell against the curtains once more coming up against the obstacle on the other side. However, they felt it begin to give way but it was too late, whatever it was came crashing down accompanied by shouts of panic from the other room.

Mac and the gunman landed heavily on the other side of the curtain as the gun skittered across the stage. They both recovered quickly and scrambled for the gun. The man reached the gun first but Mac locked onto his wrist. But before either could gain the upper hand, they both froze to the spot as they heard the sound of a dozen guns being drawn and cocked.

Mac raised his head slowly, his eyes leaving his suspect for the first time. He looked at the room in dismay.

"Oh shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_52 hours earlier_

Jo gathered the papers into a pile, stapled them together, tucked them into a folder and closed it with a satisfied smile. "So we can call that closed then?"

At the other end of the conference table Mac nodded. "You want me to take them over to the DA's?" he asked.

"No it's okay. I'm heading over that way to pick up my dress from the cleaners." she responded. Danny groaned, rolling his eyes.

Lindsay nudged him with her elbow. "Quit moaning!" she hissed. Danny fidgeted in his seat looking very unhappy.

"Attendance is mandatory Danny." Mac didn't even look up from the file he consulting.

"Do we all have to go?" pleaded Adam.

Mac looked up at him. "MAN..DA..TOR..Y ... Adam." he said in his sternest voice emphasizing every syllable. His voice may have been stern but his eyes told another story. He returned to his file, a small smile gracing his lips. Adam sighed. "I don't even own a tux."

"Then you had better get down to the hire shop I told you about, hadn't you?" scolded Lindsay.

"Hey, I was frog-marched down there last night." grumbled Danny earning another glare from his wife.

"Oh for heaven's sake stop moaning all of you." Jo threw her hands into the air. "Why are you all complaining so much? It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Sheldon looked at Jo as though she had gone mad. "Penguin suits, chit-chat and ..." Sheldon looked dismayed "...dancing."

"Exactly!" agreed Danny, ducking sideways before Lindsay could land another elbow to his ribs.

"Oh I'm rather partial to the odd waltz myself." mused Sid. "My first wife was quite the dancer, very light on her feet!"

"I hate dancing." moaned Adam.

"Me too." added Danny.

"Makes three of us!" added Flack as he entered the room.

"Okay okay enough already!" ordered Mac as Don joined them around the table. "You have all made excuses for the past six years. The chief made it quite clear that we are ALL to attend. In recognition of our exemplary work this year and particularly the success with the Johnson case, this team will have the honour of opening this year's Christmas Ball … whether you like it or not … so no excuses. End of discussion!"

Mac glared around the table. No one dared say anything. "Now, back to the matter at hand. The jewellery store raiders." Everyone groaned. " Need I remind you that this is top of the priority list - the chief wants this one closed by Christmas."

"Bet one of his fancy club members owns one of the stores." muttered Danny.

Mac cleared his throat as he threw an exasperated look in Danny's direction. "Don, you got anything?"

"None of my informants have heard anything. They are definitely new kids on the block. Four stores in four weeks – you would think someone would have heard something." Don huffed. "I talked to the guys over in robbery. None of their known fences are handling the stuff. Either they're sitting on it hoping to fence it at a later date or it's going out of town. Maybe we could hand it over to the feds?" he asked hopefully.

Mac sighed. "Until we can prove that this goes out of state, it's ours. There has to be something."

"Well I'm sorry Mac but there's nothing I can tell you about the victim from their last job." Sid opened a file. "He took two shots to the chest, medium range. Didn't stand a chance."

Mac glanced at Lindsay who just shook her head. "I ran the bullets; they match slugs pulled from the wall in the first raid but no hits. Definitely a revolver, probably a Smith and Wesson." She looked at Danny who picked up the relay.

"Only one guy is armed. The shooter gives the orders, the second guy uses a hammer to break the glass. The third guy grabs as much stuff as he can in one minute. They're in and out in less than three minutes. Get away is always on foot, each gang member always heads in a different direction."

"Anything from security footage?" asked Mac.

Adam shook his head. "All the jewellery stores had security cameras but our perps are all dressed alike, in black from head to toe. balaclavas, gloves, the lot. As Danny said, they're always in and out in less than three minutes. All the stores had silent alarms which were triggered in 3 out of 4 cases but they attack during the evening rush hour. They're long gone before the first responders can arrive at the scene."

"Trace?" asked Mac swivelling his chair back towards Sheldon.

"Nope. Nothing." Sheldon looked frustrated. "Some partial boot prints but that's all. No hairs, epithelials, fibres … nothing!"

Mac glanced around the table but no one had anything else to add. "Okay keep plugging away at it. Let's hope that something turns up before we get a second victim. Anything else?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Okay that's it. Don't forget to get me your end of year expense reports before Monday!" Mac rose from the table to a round of groans. "And tomorrow is …" he smiled.

"Inventory!" they chimed in unison.

Don laughed as he rose. "Glad I'm not a lab rat."

"Yeah. You might not have to suffer 'Inventory' but you're not getting out of the ball." chided Jo as she gathered up her files. "So go polish your dancing shoes." Don grimaced as Jo waltzed out of the office with a pirouette. "Reconstruction. 6pm sharp." she called over her shoulder

Mac looked confused.

"We've cleared some space. Jo and I are giving the lab waltz lessons." explained Sid. "Care to join us?"

Mac arched his eyebrow, smiled his enigmatic smile but said nothing as he gathered up his files.

"Was that a yes or a no?" called Sid as he walked out the room without another word..

"He's probably getting private lessons." Don waggled his eyebrows up and down. The others smirked.

"Bet he's an expert anyway." grumbled Adam. "He probably learnt in the Marines."

Everyone turned to stare at Adam.

"Are you serious?" asked Danny. "What … you think they give dance lessons between Hand to Hand Combat and Bomb Disposal 101?"

"Come on Danny. You must've seen those movies … guys in uniform … an officer and a gentleman .. all that?" Adam looked around the room. The four men present just stared at him in horror. "Come on guys?"

Lindsay leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Adam I don't think they'd admit to it even if they had seen it. Besides … that was the Navy not the Marine Corps!" As she reached the door she turned to face Danny. "Reconstruction. 6pm or else!" Danny looked most put out as the others laughed at his expense.

"I don't remember Richard Gere waltzing." mused Don looking at Danny.

"Me neither."

Adam glared at them. "Whoa! So you have seen it?"

"Lindsay made me watch it." whined Danny heading for the door and then, grinning, "What's your excuse?"

He only just ducked in time to miss the well-aimed balls of paper thrown at his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mac was seated on the edge of his bed doing up his dress shoes, his phone squashed between his ear and his shoulder. "No they're not happy about going but the chief was formal. Of course I read them the riot act. Even Adam's getting a tux." Mac laughed. "Don't worry,I'll get pictures." He listened for a moment and smiled "Well it won't be the same without you. No I won't forget my speech. Okay you too. Bye Stella."

He threw the phone down on the bed and was just about to finish buttoning his shirt when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen which announced a new message from Don. Mac frowned. Don didn't usually text him. He pushed a button to read the message. It simply said.

"_Flanagan's now!_"

Mac's eyebrows shot up. "You've got to be kidding me." he said to himself. He threw the phone down on the bed to lace the other shoe. It buzzed again. He picked it up to see a message from Danny.

"_Oh come on Mac!_"

Mac chuckled and threw the phone down again. He stepped up to the mirror and grabbed his bow tie. The phone buzzed again. Seriously! Mac turned and picked it up again. "Hawkes!" The smile on his face grew wider. What were they up to?

"_It's just around the corner._"

Mac shook his head. The phone buzzed again. Another new message. Mac laughed. "Okay okay. I give in ..." he laughed as he read the message from Adam.

"_We'll still be there on time!_"

Mac finished up doing his bow tie and grabbed his tuxedo off the hanger. Picking up his speech off the bed, he folded the paper and slid it into his inner pocket. He checked his watch and grabbed his keys. 

CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY

Dennis O'Leary leaned nonchalantly against the corner of the battered wooden bar polishing a glass as he discretely observed the four men in tuxedos sitting at the table in the corner. It was a quiet night and there was only a sports review playing quietly on the tv in the corner so it gave him something to do. He was curious. They were clearly up to something. They each sat there sipping their drinks and tapping on their mobile phones as though comparing notes. The first man nodded and placed his phone on the table. "Give it two minutes." he heard him say to the shorter brown-haired man to his right. After a couple of minutes the man punched a button on his phone, nodded and nudged the African American man sitting to his right who repeated the process nudging the fourth guy at the table who was clearly not happy with his tux and kept trying to stretch the collar of his shirt.

"How long do you think?" asked the latter as they all stared at the phones on the table expecting them to ring. They waited a few minutes. Dennis served another customer. A regular. He continued to keep an eye on the four men.

"He's not going to bite is he?" asked the fourth man. Dennis watched as one by one they all sipped at their drinks. He thought they seemed a little disappointed. Dennis willed one of the phones to ring when he almost jumped out of his skin. He noticed that all the men at the table turned at the sound of the ringing phone behind the bar. Dennis picked up and listened intently replying only yes a number of times before hanging up. The men turned back to their drinks. 

CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY

"I can't believe it. He's not coming." sighed Flack.

"He's probably already there, doing his duty, making polite conversation, sipping that awful fizz and avoiding the chief's sister-in-law." snarked Danny. The others laughed.

"Who?" asked Adam confused.

"The chief's sister-in-law. She's a real man-eater. Oh you should have seen the look on Mac's face when she put her hand on his thigh at that charity event last summer!" explained Don. Adam's mouth fell open. "She had him cornered until Stella took pity on him." Don chuckled.

"Well I guess we oughta get going?" They all sighed and drained their glasses like doomed men.

"No it's all right. You've got another 30 minutes."

The four men at the table turned to the barman in astonishment as he placed another round of drinks on the table in front of each of them, removing their empty glasses as he did so.

"But we didn't order …" Adam broke off as Dennis grinned placing a fifth glass on the mat at the empty place at the table and turned away.

Mac slid into the empty seat handing some notes to the barman. "Thanks Dennis."

"No problem Mac."

"So ..." began Mac fixing them all with infamous Taylor glare. "How did you explain this to your escorts?" Adam just stared open-mouthed but the others had the grace to look sheepish. 

CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY

"Camille?" Lindsay waved as she spotted Sheldon's girlfriend. "Oh I love your dress." Camille looked radiant in her shimmering gold dress. "You know Jo right?"

Camille smiled and nodded as she greeted the two women. "Isn't this amazing?" she uttered as she glanced around the sumptuous ballroom. The glittering room was filled with men in uniform or evening dress, and women in ball gowns of every style and colour possible. Some were seated at numbered tables around the edge of the room but many were just standing chatting quietly as a pianist played in the corner next to stage set with a microphone, chairs, music stands and a magnificent Christmas tree lit up with a myriad of sparkling lights.

A waiter passed with a tray of champagne in tall elegant flutes. They each took a glass, nodding their thanks to the waiter. "So where's Sheldon?" asked Lindsay puzzled.

"Oh he's gone to pick up Mac. I said I'd meet him here." Camille sipped at the champagne appreciatively. She tipped her head on one side. "Is something wrong Lindsay?"

"Er, … Danny told me he was going to get Mac..."

"No, Don said he was ..." started Jo as realisation dawned on her.

Lindsay turned to look at Jo. "You don't think ..."

They all looked around. Jo spotted Sid making his way across with his wife on his arm. "Sid have, you seen Mac and the others?" asked Jo.

"No. Funny you should mention it, I would've thought he'd be here by now. He's usually on time for these things. He'd better not be late tonight. He's supposed to be giving the official opening speech at 8 o'clock." Sid's face mirrored the rather-him-than-me look on Jo's face.

Jo looked back at Lindsay and Camille. "They wouldn't … would they?"

"Well I wouldn't put it past Danny! Or Don for that matter but Mac wouldn't ..." Lindsay's voice however was laced with doubt. "Sheldon will be here." she said reassuringly as Camille looked at her, a worried expression on her face.

Jo glanced at her watch. "What the hell are they playing at?" she fumed.

"I'm going to check the foyer" Lindsay placed her glass on the nearest table and taking her bag from the back of the chair made for doors as the far side of the room. Camille murmured her apologies and took off after Lindsay.

Jo surveyed the room. She spotted the chief with his wife and another woman chatting with a number of men in dress uniform. She arched an eyebrow as she recognised the woman as the chief's sister-in-law. She looked as though she had already got her claws into the man standing next to her much to his consternation. The chief looked around and then checked his watch.

Jo's eyes continued to move around the room when she noticed movement behind the curtains on the stage. As she continued to stare she could have sworn she saw the glint of metal move the curtain slightly to one side. It was so quick and so brief that she thought she must be mistaken but curiosity got the better of her and she moved closer for a better look She stopped suddenly a few feet in front of the stage. She frowned thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Surely she hadn't seen the Christmas tree wobble, had she? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laughter echoed around the bar causing the other patrons to glare enviously at the five men in evening dress who were the source of the noise. Mac drained his drink and banged his hand on the table "Duty calls." he announced getting up. "That's an order." The accompanying laughter made it clear that his angry voice and stance were only in jest.

"Thanks Dennis." Mac waved as he passed the barman.

"Night Mac. You all have a good night now." he answered grinning to himself as the other men pulled faces at him. "Don't worry! You'll be fine." he said to them as they left.

The other men seated at the bar looked at Dennis questioningly.

"Christmas Ball." he mouthed. The men grimaced.

CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY 

Mac shivered as he stepped onto the street followed by Don and Danny. "Look on the bright side it's only once a year … behave yourselves tonight and next year you can start making excuses ..."

Mac was cut off in mid-sentence as two gunshots pierced the air. They all turned in unison to see three men dressed in black burst out of a store on the opposite corner of the road. One man turned right, another left and the third man headed away from them up the road opposite.

Mac took off across the road heading north weaving his way through the sparse traffic. Danny yelled at Don "West!" as he took after the man heading east. Sheldon and Adam were left staring in amazement when a man stumbled out of the store opposite clutching his shoulder.

"Adam, call EMT." Sheldon shouted as he ran across the street towards the injured man. As he reached the man he eased him down. "Sir, take it easy. I'm a doctor. Let me help you."

"They robbed my store!" the man stammered. "The smashed the glass. Kelly … Kelly … hit the alarm … my customers?" he asked.

"It's okay Sir. Let me see your shoulder" Sheldon glanced at Adam who nodded. "An ambulance is on it's way."

Adam noticed people in the store, a elderly couple who looked shaken but unharmed and a young woman in tears crouched on the floor beside the counter. Adam went to help her to her feet "It's all right. We're with the New York Crime Lab. Is anyone injured?" he asked. As they shook they heads, he turned back to Sheldon.

Sheldon glanced at Adam as he pressed his hand to the wound. "He's taken a hit to the shoulder. Doesn't look like it's hit any major arteries. Get me something to staunch the flow." They both turned as they heard sirens blaring, uniformed officers responding to the alarm that had been triggered.

CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY

Danny couldn't believe his eyes as the three jewel store raiders blazed their way out of the store. He had no time to stop Mac who, being Mac, just took off after one of the perps without a word! As he pursued the second man, who was carrying what looked like a large hammer, he thought he heard another shot. He hoped Mac knew what he was doing. He carried on after his fugitive yelling at him to stop. Like that was going to happen! The man rounded a corner and Danny raced after him. He chased him up the side-walk weaving in and out of the crowd. Danny was obviously a lot fitter than the man he was chasing as he began to catch up. As the side-walk came to an end, the man suddenly stopped in an attempt to avoid being hit by a limousine pulling out directly in front of him. He was scrambling around the front of the car as Danny managed to grab a handful of his sweater and they both tumbled onto side-walk in front of a turning circle filled with cars dropping off people in evening dress.

The man righted himself. As Danny tried to get up he swung the hammer at Danny's head. Danny back-pedalled until he was up against the car. The hammer swung downwards and Danny rolled to the right, a huge dent appearing in the metalwork where his head had just been. Danny was aware of people screaming as the hammer swung again.

CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY - CSI:NY

Don only had time to mutter "What the hell...?" before Mac raced off and Danny yelled at him. He glanced around and took off after the third man who was carrying a bag. Don cut across the street as the thief turned down an alley parallel to the street Mac's perp had taken. He pounded up the alley their footsteps echoing off the walls making it sound as though there were a dozen men rather than two.

Don didn't take his eyes of the man he was following so when he saw him reach a parked car, stop, look around and then up at a fire escape, he grumbled. "Oh come on! Not up! Why do they always have to go up?"

The man obviously thought up was a good idea as he put one foot on the rear fender and tried to scramble onto the roof of the car, but a combination of water and ice caused him to slip and he fell flat on his face forcing him in turn to drop the bag he was carrying. This gave Don enough time to catch up. He launched himself at the man's legs grabbing a handful of material and they both went tumbling backwards onto the ground. Don landed on his back with an "ouf!", the thief partially on top of him. He rolled over and pushed the man back down to the ground. Ripping off his bow tie, he proceeded to 'cuff' him.

"You have no idea what trouble you and your friends have just gotten us into. We are never going to hear the last of this so you had better make this real easy." he spat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lindsay knew that something was going on the second she reached the foyer. She could hear the sounds of sirens blaring in the distance. Several screams echoed through the high-ceilinged room followed by what sounded like something hitting metal.

She ran across the foyer and out through the doors in time to see Danny with his back to a limo and a man with a hammer about to take another swing. She strode forward pushing the bystanders out of the way as she opened her purse.

"NYPD! Put down your weapon." she screamed.

The man with the hammer froze astonished to see a determined looking woman in a midnight-blue evening gown pointing a weapon at him.

"I said 'Drop it!'" she hissed. He dropped it and raised his hands. Danny straightened up and smiled at her. She looked at the man, she looked at the hammer, she looked at Danny.

"The jewellery store?" she asked as Camille materialised at her side.

Danny nodded "Just around the corner … would you believe it?" He smiled hopefully at the two women now glaring at him. They didn't smile back. Danny's smile faded. Not good!

"Where are the others?" demanded Lindsay.

Danny opened his mouth to answer "They … er … they ..." Danny merely gestured in both directions indicating that the others had taken after the other two perps and, in fact, he had no idea.

Before he could say another word, a squad car pulled up lights blazing. Don got out of the back seat as a uniformed officer jumped out of the front to take charge of the man standing with his hands up.

"You can put him with his friend." Don said to the officer pointing at the thief who still had his hands up and was staring fixedly at Lindsay. He glanced at Danny ""What you sitting there for?"Danny scrambled to his feet and turned to Lindsay. She was glaring at him.

"Oh Oh! She's pissed." he muttered.

Don turned his head to look at him in amazement "Ya think?"

"Where's Sheldon?" asked Camille, her voice a mixture of displeasure and worry.

"Er … he and Adam are at the crime scene. Er … the owner was injured in the heist. Sheldon's just getting him into the ambulance. He'll be here … er ...shortly." answered Don nervously eyeing the gun still firmly grasped in Lindsay's hands.

Danny sidled up to Lindsay who still looked furious. "Wow. You brought your piece to a ball. Expecting trouble?" His attempt at levity went amiss and Danny winced as she fixed him with an icy stare. She didn't respond but merely clipped on the safety and replaced her gun in her purse.

"Sheldon!" Camille jumped and waved as she saw him and Adam jog round the corner and head towards them. For a few seconds they all looked at one another undecided as to what they should do next when an almighty crash and several cries of alarm came from within the hotel.

Danny and Don grimaced. "Oh no. Mac?"

They all followed Lindsay as she rushed up the steps discretely pulling her weapon from her bag once more. They arrived in the ballroom just in time to see two men in black locked in combat on the stage and the enormous Christmas tree lying at an awkward angle on top of the piano and half a dozen officers pointing drawing their weapons.

"NYPD Freeze!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Mac raised his head slowly, his eyes leaving his suspect for the first time. He looked at the room in dismay._

_"Oh shit!"_

"NYPD Freeze!" Jo locked eyes with the gunman.

"Drop your weapon!" The gunman hesitated until Jo advanced another pace. "Do it." she snarled. He dropped it as Mac released his wrist and rolled away.

"On your stomach. Hands on back of your head!" she ordered. "Now."

Such was the fury in her voice that Mac himself was almost tempted to comply. Instead Mac retrieved the revolver, tucked it into the back of his pants and got to his his feet stunned to see his partner in full evening gown pointing a small pistol at his gunman. He also noted a number of fellow officers pointing guns in his direction though he was relieved to see that they, at least, were beginning to lower their weapons.

A strange thought suddenly popped into his head, "Why would you bring a gun to a ball?" when suddenly:

"Taylor!"

Mac cringed at his name being shouted louder than when he was back in boot camp. Mac looked up to see the chief staring at him his face apoplectic with rage. He was surrounded by a group of high-ranking officials in uniform, their wives and partners staring at him with varying degrees of surprise. Shit!

"What the blazes is going on?" screamed the chief, his face seeming to grow redder with every second that passed. Strangely Mac noticed that the chief's wife and sister-in-law were both smiling at him. Particularly the sister-in-law. He swallowed. Nervously he glanced around the room noting the looks of horror and amazement on peoples faces. He spotted Sid and his wife shaking their heads at him which made him feel like he was back in Miss Warner's class in 6th grade. To his right a pianist was peering over the top of a large Christmas tree that had collapsed on top of his piano. Mac noted that if looks could kill he would be dead right now. To his left a group of musicians waited nervously by a side door and he glimpsed his team standing in the doorway at the far end of the room.

There was only one thing for it. Mac hauled his jewellery store thief upright and frog-marched him past Jo who had now lowered her weapon but was still evidently seriously displeased. The thief was clearly put out too at seeing so many police officers in one room that he offered no resistance.

"I'll be right back." Mac offered as he passed the chief without breaking his stride.

Heading past a stunned waiter holding a tray of drinks, he nodded towards the stricken Christmas tree. "Fix that!" he growled.

"Yessir!" replied the man.

Mac turned towards the musicians and jerked his head to indicate that they should take to the stage. He didn't stop till he was at the other side of the room. Seeing Don and Danny he asked :

"The other two?"

"In the squad car outside." replied Don turning to beckon over a couple of uniformed officers to take charge of Mac's prisoner.

"Casualties?"

"The store owner took one to the shoulder but should be okay." answered Sheldon. "And before you ask, the scene is secured and uni's are taking statements."

Mac nodded. "You all okay?" he asked. The four men present nodded looking somewhat nervously at the three women accompanying them. Mac's eyes flicked between Camille and Lindsay his eyes widening at the sight of a weapon in her hand.

"You're armed as well?" he asked incredulously. Lindsay merely arched an eyebrow, smiled and replaced her weapon in her bag.

Mac turned slowly back to Jo who was glaring at him, one hand on her hip, the other still holding her gun. Mac narrowed his eyes as he looked her up and down, taking in her deep red dress, her elegant shoes and the obvious absence of a purse. The unspoken question hung in the air.

Jo stepped closer, a seductive smile gracing her lips. Slowly she reached down, grasped the hem of her dress and hitched it up slowly to reveal a small thigh holster. Mac's eyes opened wide. She quickly stowed the gun and let the material drop. Mac swallowed. She then stepped closer into his personal space, reached out, did up his top button and retied his bow tie. Mac was rooted to the spot barely able to breathe. Jo looked at him intently for a second then took his handkerchief from his top pocket and shook it out. She reached out and dipped the tip in the champagne glass that Camille had'nt realised she was still holding. Jo wiped the blood from the side of his face and stepped back. She looked him up and down and sighed. "You'll have to do!"

Mac gulped. "Pardon?"

"Speech!"

"What?

"Speech!" she hissed.

Mac flinched and looked at his watch. 8:15. _Oh No!_ Looking over Jo's shoulder he could see that the chief looked like he was about to explode. Mac smoothed his hands down his tuxedo, adjusted his collar and headed into the ballroom. The chief merely narrowed his eyes as he walked by before turning to stare at the other male members of the team. Don shifted nervously aware that his tie was missing and suit was now wet from the tumble in the alley. Danny was desperately trying to fix his tie while Sheldon tugged at his sleeves trying to cover up the blood stains. And Adam … well Adam looked just like Adam. The chief shook his head in resignation and walked away.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped Jo looking at the others. Don and Danny took off quickly followed by Sheldon and Adam.

The three women watched them head towards their table to join Sid and his wife.

"Is it always like this?" asked Camille in a bewildered voice.

"Pretty much." answered Lindsay, a rueful look on her face.

"Well, we had better make the most of it ..." began Jo sighing "... because judging by the look on the chief's face, next year, attendance will definitely NOT be mandatory!"

The End!  
>Happy Holidays! <p>


End file.
